Identifying media (e.g., television (TV) programs, radio programs, advertisements, commentary, audio, video, movies, commercials, advertisements, etc.) is useful for assessing audience exposure to such media. For example, in audience metering applications, a code or watermark may be inserted or embedded in the audio or video of media, wherein the code/watermark is later detected at one or more monitoring sites when the media is presented (e.g., played at monitored households). The information payload of the code/watermark embedded into an original signal can include unique program identification information, source identification information, broadcaster information, and/or time of broadcast information. Additionally or alternatively, a signature, fingerprint, etc. representative of some characteristic of a signal carrying and/or representing one or more aspects of the signal (e.g., a frequency spectrum of an audio signal) can be collected at the one or more monitoring sites. Collected signature(s) can be compared against a collection of reference signatures of known media to identify the tuned media. Monitoring sites may be locations such as, households, stores, places of business and/or any other public and/or private facilities where exposure to, and/or consumption of, media is monitored. For example, at a monitoring site, codes/watermarks and/or signatures/fingerprints from the audio and/or video are captured. The collected codes/watermarks and/or signatures/fingerprints are sent to a central data collection facility for analyses such as the computation of media exposure statistics.